Arachnophobie
by MissPadfootBlack
Summary: Danny appelle Don au secours quand il se fait lâchement attaquer par un araignée... Seulement, Don n'avait pas interpréter l'appel au secours de cette façon. NO PROBLEM ! Avec un Messer, il y a toujours moyen de contenter tout le monde !


**Auteur:** Votre dévouée MissPadfootBlack :D

**Titre:** Arachnophobie

**Pairing:** Don/Danny :D (of course x) )

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, les créateurs sont Anthony E. Zuiker, Ann Donahue et Carol Mandelsohn :)

**Bla-Bla :** "- Vous êtes claustrophobe ?

- Non, moi j'ai aucune phobie…"

C'est cet extrait d'un épisode de la 1ère saison qui m'a inspiré :D J'me suis dit que, vu que môssieur Messer faisait le malin, ça lui ferait pas de mal de redescendre un peu sur terre ;)

ATTENTION SLASH ! D'ailleurs, j'ai perdu mon innocence (hum xD) avec cette fic: c'est le premier lemon que j'écris de tout me vie :D Donc, soyez pas trop sévère avec votre pauvre auteur ;)

Sur ce, ENJOY !

* * *

Don Flack entra dans l'appartement de son petit ami avec fracas, l'air débraillé et le regard fou d'inquiétude : Danny venait de l'appeler, lui demandant de venir tout de suite d'une voix désespérée et refusant de lui dire ce qu'il se passait au téléphone.

Il fit irruption dans le salon. Personne.

- Bébé ? T'es où ?

Une boule commença à se former dans son estomac et le malmena douloureusement : l'inquiétude commençait vraiment à le submerger et le blond ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie.

- Putain Danny, fais pas le con réponds-moi ! T'es où ?

Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? S'il était trop tard ? S'il… Une voix mis fin à son interrogation inquiète :

- Don ? T'es tout seul ?

- Bin… oui. T'es où ?

- Dans la chambre…

La voix de son petit ami était étrange. Don sourit en pensant que Danny aurait pu avoir l'idée saugrenue de l'appeler juste parce qu'il avait envie de lui… Et plus il s'approchait de la porte de la chambre, plus il croyait à son hypothèse, plus il s'attendait à découvrir son expert impatient sur le lit et plus il sentait son excitation grimper en flèche. D'ailleurs, quand il poussa la porte, une bosse plus qu'explicite avait élu domicile entre ses jambes.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise donc quand, à la place de trouver l'homme qu'il aimait et désirait plus que tout à cet instant nu et offert sur le lit, il le trouva debout sur ce même lit qui habitait ses fantasmes, bien habillé et armé d'un balai.

- Fais gaffe Don ! Elle est dangereuse !

Ledit Don le regarda, un sourcil levé et une expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage :

- Hein ?

- Là !

Le blond pointa son balai vers le sol, dans un coin reculé de la chambre. Le lieutenant s'approcha, afin de voir ce qui mettait l'homme de sa vie dans un tel état, et découvrit… une énorme araignée noire et velue. Il se tourna vers le lit, où Danny se tenait toujours, le balai désespérément serré contre lui.

- Attends, c'est juste pur ça que tu m'as appelé ?

- Juste pour ça ? JUSTE POUR CA ? Mais… mais t'as pas vu le MONSTRE que c'est ?

Frustré pour les vingt prochaines années de s'être mépris sur les intentions de Danny, Don lui répondit sèchement :

- Oui… Je te signale que le monstre fait environ dix centimètres de large, pattes comprises, et 1 centimètre de haut. C'est clair que là, faut déclencher l'alerte générale ! On va tous mourir !

- Fais pas le con ! Si tu veux on s'engueulera après, mais là, tue ce truc ignoble !

- T'avais pas dit un jour que t'avais aucune phobie ?

- DON !

- Ok, c'est bon, stresse pas…

D'un air totalement désintéressé, le brun écrasa la bête de tout son poids avec son pied, mettant brutalement fin au règne de l'arachnide.

- C'est bon, tu peux descendre, l'ennemi est neutralisé.

- T'es sur ?

Le brun se retourna, faisant de nouveau face à Danny, qui affichait un air septique.

- T'es vraiment pathétique…

- Non mais sérieux ! T'es sur qu'elle est morte ?

- Danny, elle vient de se ramasser le World Trade Center sur la gueule, tu crois vraiment qu'elle a eu une chance ?

- J'en sais rien… Paraît que ça sait porter dix fois son poids ces trucs dégueus…

- De un, c'est les fourmis qui font ça. Et de deux, tu crois pas que je fais plus que dix, ou même vingt fois son poids ? Alors maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de descendre de ce pieu !

Danny hésita encore un instant, mais finit par descendre.

- Et tu arrêtes de traumatiser le balai aussi, ça serait sympa.

Le blond regarda le balai et le posa contre le mur. Il s'approcha ensuite de Don, se dandinant légèrement et affichant un air gêné sur son visage.

- Merci…

Il tenta de le prendre dans ses bras, mais le brun se déroba d'un gracieux petit pas chassé sur le côté.

- Bha, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Rien. Je t'ai sauvé, c'est bon ? Alors je retourne au boulot.

Il tenta de sortir de la chambre, mais Danny lui barra la route.

- Attends, pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?

Don plongea un regard luisant de colère dans les prunelles bleues de son petit ami :

- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'as juste appelé parce que tu voulais que je tue une araignée !

Hébété, Danny le regarda à son tour :

- Bin… tu t'attendais à quoi quand j'ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aide ?

Le brun rougit légerement, et Danny comprit de quoi il en retournait quand il avisa l'entre-jambe gonflé de Don. Il lui décocha ensuite un sourire angélique :

- Tu pensais que je voulais m'envoyer en l'air…

Don ne répondit pas, mais ses joues se colorèrent d'un joli ton pourpre. Danny s'approcha de lui et lui frôla les lèvres d'un baiser :

- On va pas te décevoir alors…

Il lui déposa un autre baiser, encore plus léger que le précédent :

- Ni t'être fait venir pour rien.

N'y tenant plus, Don l'attrapa par la taille et unit sa bouche à celle de Danny, pour un baiser plus appuyé, et quémanda l'entrée d'un léger coup de langue sur les lèvres de son amant, qui entrouvrit les lèvres avec plaisir en poussant un soupir outrageusement érotique.

Il le poussa ensuite contre le mur le plus proche, leurs lèvres toujours soudées l'une à l'autre, leur langue entamant un ballet qu'elles connaissaient sur le bout des doigts et entreprit la tâche ardue de défaire les boutons de sa chemise d'une main, l'autre étant occupée à fourrager avec passion dans les cheveux blonds de Danny.

Ce dernier, quand à lui, n'était pas en reste et promenait des mains baladeuses sur le corps de Don, s'attardant sur tous les points sensibles qu'il connaissait déjà et tentant d'en découvrir d'autres, encore insoupçonnés.

Sa tâche accomplie, Don balança la chemise dans le coin opposé de la pièce, décolla ses lèvres un instant (ce qui lui valut un grognement frustré de son expert) et envoya valdinguer sa propre chemise. Il reprit ensuite les lèvres de son amant, mais les abandonna presque aussitôt pour aller laisser quelques traces dans le cou du blond, descendre sur sa clavicule terriblement sensible et remonter sur son épaule droite, afin de déposer un baiser sur son tatouage, qu'il trouvait terriblement sexy.

S'il avait pu l'être, il aurait été encore plus excité quand il entendit le cliquètement caractéristique de l'ouverture d'une ceinture et quand il sentit son pantalon tomber à ses pieds. Il s'empressa de lui aussi défaire le pantalon de son amant et envoya valser les vêtements devenus indésirables, leur faisant suivre le même chemin que celui pris par les chemises quelques instant auparavant. Il se colla ensuite à Danny, qui avait entreprit de descendre explorer le torse du brun avec le bout de sa langue avec une lenteur infernale, s'arrêtant sur les deux boutons de chair brune, juste pour le plaisir de les sentir se dresser sous sa langue et de sentir Don frissonner et gémir sans retenue. Il continua ensuite à descendre plus bas, beaucoup trop bas pour la santé mentale du brun, contourna le nombril et s'arrêta pour jouer avec l'élastique du boxer avec ses dents. Après plus d'une minute de ce traitement qui frôlait la torture, Don protesta :

- Danny…

Le blond releva les yeux et, devant l'air implorant de son amant, il baissa la boxer d'un coup sec, libérant enfin le membre au garde à vous du brun. Il le fit patienter encore quelques secondes interminables, et finit par lui donner un timide coup de langue, qui coupa le souffle de Don tellement l'impatience avait décuplé ses sensations. Automatiquement, le lieutenant apposa une main sur la tête de Danny, lui appliquant une légère pression. Ce dernier n'hésita plus et le prit en bouche, lui affligeant un va-et-vient sur toute sa longueur, incroyablement lent au départ mais dont la vitesse augmentait proportionnellement au rythme des gémissements de Don.

Sentant qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps avec un traitement pareil, le brun tira doucement sur les cheveux de son expert, qui comprit directement le message et se releva délicatement, en n'omettant pas de déposer un doux baiser sur le bout du membre de son amant avant de le quitter.

Une fois sur ses pieds, Don le prit dans ses bras, glissant de nouveau sa langue dans la bouche de Danny, et le dirigeant vers le lit, où il les déposa en douceur sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il appliqua ensuite tout son poids sur le corps de son amant, et se mit à frotter son entre-jambe doucement contre le sien, ce qui lui valut un autre grognement de frustration car le boxer de Danny était toujours à sa place. Ce dernier voulut remédier lui-même au problème, mais fut rapidement arrêté par deux mains puissantes, qui reconduisirent les mains du blond sur les fesses de Don, qui leur semblèrent l'endroit approprié. Le brun déposa une main sur l'entre-jambe de Danny, dont le boxer ne cachait plus rien, et applique une légère pression, ce qui fit tressaillir violemment le corps sous lui.

Ne pouvant plus attendre, il finit tout de même par débarrasser son amant du vêtement, qu'il envoya au loin. Il présenta ensuite deux doigts aux lèvres de Danny, qui s'empressa de les engloutir pour les humidifier sensuellement. Ceci étant fait, Don descendit lentement vers l'entrée du paradis du blond, en caressant son torse et lui pinçant les tétons, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Arrivé à destination, il entra délicatement un doigt en Danny, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Un deuxième doigt vint rapidement rejoindre le premier explorateur solitaire, ainsi qu'un troisième et la petite troupe se mit en quête du point sensible du blond, qui gémissait contre les lèvres de son amant qui avaient repris possession des siennes.

Un moment, le blond se cambra violemment, poussant un cri et Don sut qu'il venait de trouver l'objet de sa quête. Il recommença donc le mouvement plusieurs fois, un air sadique sur le visage et, entre deux cris, il eut la satisfaction de voir le regard fiévreux et suppliant de son amant :

- Y a un problème Bébé ?

- Don… C'est bon là… HA… Arrête… MMM… Prends-moi maintenant… RHO MON DIEU… T'as assez… assez joué…

Le brun lui lança un regard victorieux mais enleva tout de même ses doigts, qu'il remplaça par quelque chose de plus consistant. Quand il entra en lui, Danny poussa un soupir de soulagement, qui se transforma en soupir de satisfaction quand il fut totalement en lui.

- Don…

Les yeux du lieutenant croisèrent ceux de l'homme de sa vie, et il put y lire tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Il bougea légèrement, provoquant des frissons incontrôlables chez son amant, qui écarta les cuisses sans aucune pudeur afin de faciliter la tâche du brun. Ce dernier entama des mouvements d'avant en arrière de plus en plus rapides et le vut fermer les yeux et se mordre les lèvres, entraîné dans les méandres du plaisir jusqu'au point de non-retour.

Danny ouvrit tout d'un coup des yeux écarquillés : Don venait de percuter violemment sa prostate et recommençait encore, et encore, et encore…

Ne supportant plus les vagues de plaisir que lui affligeait son amant en prenant un rythme effréné et en entrant toujours plus profondément en lui, touchant à chaque fois le point sensible qui lui envoyait des décharges délicieuses dans tout le corps, Danny se libéra en un cri entre leurs ventres, bientôt suivi de Don qui avait lui aussi touché le ciel quand il avait senti le corps du blond se tendre sous lui et les parois de son antre chaud se contracter avec force et qui avait joui en lui.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un sur l'autre, écoutant le bruit de leur rythme cardiaque affolé et de leur souffle erratique, attendant que l'un et l'autre revienne à la normale.

Enfin, Don se balança sur le côté et se blottit contre le torse de Danny, le visage enfoncé dans le creux de son cou. Le blond le serra dans ses bras, heureux et comblé d'avoir cet homme extraordinaire auprès de lui.

- Je t'aime Don…

- Moi aussi je t'aime Danny.

Sur ces mots, le brun le serra encore plus fort contre lui, comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'échappe.

- N'empêche… Tout ça pour une araignée…

Il sourit quand sentit le blond se tendre à côté de lui.

- Si jamais t'en souffles un mot à quelqu'un, j'te jure que…

- Que quoi ?

- J'en sais rien, mais ma vengeance sera terrible.

Don se releva et appuya son menton sur l'épaule de son amant, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

- Fais pas le malin, sinon je mets une araignée dans la baignoire !

- T'oserais pas !

- Si… Juste pour que tu m'appelles encore à l'aide, j'ai bien aimé ça en fin de compte.

Ce fut au tour de Danny de sourire et Don captura de nouveau ses lèvres, heureux de partager sa vie avec l'homme qu'il aimait…

* * *

REVIEWS ? :D


End file.
